Soulstorm/Devilfish Troop Carrier
} | page = Soulstorm/Devilfish Troop Carrier | name = Devilfish Troop Carrier | type = Vehicle | icon = Ss tau devilfish troop carrier icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry ranged.png | race = Tau Empire | tier = 2 | built = Vehicle Beacon | armor = vehicle low | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 750 | health_regen = | morale = | morale_regen = | mass = 50 | speed = 24 | sight = 50 | keen = 0 | requisition = 50 | power = 75 | vehicle_cap = 1 | time = 30 | description = Light skimmer vehicle that can deliver infantry across the battlefield unseen. Armed with an anti-infantry burst cannon. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} The Devilfish Troop Carrier is a light transport vehicle for the Tau Empire in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description * Light vehicle. * Stealth transport that can deliver infantry across the battlefield unseen. * Burst cannon provides close defense. Strategy The Devilfish is the primary troop carrier of the Tau army, often paired with Pathfinder Teams, but is capable of carrying many kinds of infantry. Important Note: The Devilfish cannot carry any Kroot units. It is easy to overlook Devilfish Troop Carriers, but they can be incredibly useful. Devilfish Troop Carriers start infiltrated and can carry up to two squads, allowing them to quickly and safely deliver troops to the front. When not transporting units they can be used as scouts, spotters, or ranged support. Perhaps the best use of Devilfish Troop Carriers is hiding the Ethereal. Keeping the Ethereal in a Devilfish Troop Carrier prevents the Vindicare Assassin from easily killing him and allows him to be quickly moved to safe locations, but do note the Ethereal's bonuses are nullified when he is inside the transport. A very devious tactic is using the Devilfish as an obstacle. If moved to a point behind enemy units, the enemy units must move to allow the Devilfish to pass through, allowing your other units to finish them off. Alternately, it can be used as a barricade, such as the Tabletop Fish of Fury strategy; position the infiltrated Devilfish in front of ranged troops such as Fire Warrior Teams to block charging melee units from reaching your seemingly vulnerable ranged units behind the transports. A further tactic is useful in countering a 'rush' attack where your Fire Warrior Teams run the risk of being overwhelmed by numbers. Using the infiltration ability, a Devilfish can be used as a mobile sanctuary for your Fire Warriors, who retreat into it as the enemy closes with them. Then, the Devilfish slips around (or through) the enemy to deposit the Fire Warriors away from the foe, where they can open fire again. When the enemy tries to counter them, repeat the maneuver. Multiple Devilfish carrying Fire Warrior squads can be used to harass the enemy attack until it can be rebuffed by stronger units, or drive the attack off completely if enough warriors can be brought to bear. Watch out for detectors and concentrate your fire onto them once they do appear. Devilfish Troop Carrier